dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Snfonseka
Welcome! Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Dog page. I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Maria Caliban (Talk) 18:20, 26 June 2009 Administrator Hey Snfonseka! I am writing because we are trimming down on the inactive admin list. I know you drop by from time to time but it looks like you're busy with other stuff. If you do come back for Dragon Age 2, drop by one the forums and we'll be glad to put you back on the admin track. Cheers! -- 00:27, October 29, 2010 (UTC) :Sounds good. Just hit up Loleil or me. I can't speak for her, but I will definitely be active then ;) Cheers! -- 03:19, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Sten Hey there Snfonseka! I generally don't moderate with a heavy hand unless the changes are objectionable, dubious, or breaks the reading flow of the article. For example, the picture with Sten isn't my preferred picture but it doesn't make the article unreadable or bad. So if you feel that a new picture improves the article, go ahead and change the portrait to whatever you feel best represents the character. Cheers! -- 05:36, October 29, 2010 (UTC) :Hey hey! Maria, Snfonseka and you showed an interest in helping out more so I left your administrator access as it were. Hopefully we'll see more of you as DA2 picks up ;) -- 18:51, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Promo item pages help! http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Hindsight http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Staff_of_Parthalan I'm not sure if there is a promo page I should be adding too, but you can find your current promos here: http://social.bioware.com/user_entitlements.php Edit: Just looked at the first games downloadable content page... Should I add these two to it or do we create a new page for the second game?? expanions im not sanyg it should come out before dao 2 im just sayng that they shouldnt fuck off dao like they did mass effect 1 the said that the game would be getting a steady stream of dlc but since release only 2 mediocre dlcs have been made they really shouldnt forsaken such a great game Page history Hey, to find your talk page history you can use the "My Tools" link located in the bottom right corner of your page. Once you click it you should see a "History" button which will let you see your talk (or any other) page history. Let me know if you have any other questions . 03:31, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Mini Spoiler and all Hey there Snfonseka! I was on a vacation and didn't see your messages. So now that I have, let me address them here: Talk History There used to be an option for that - but when Wikia moved from Monaco to Oasis, that went away. There still a way of history by adding "History" to your "My Tools". Then you can click on "History" at any page you're at and see that page's history. The other way is to create a link Downloadable Content for DA2 When DA2 comes out with DLC, the page should be Downloadable Content (Dragon Age 2) in line with the naming convention in Wikipedia. When that page is created, Downloadable Content should have a link at the top. If you want to create it now, go ahead, but afaik there's no DLC announced yet so the page would be pretty sparse. Spoiler Tag If there's a need to make a mini-spoiler I can do that. I tossed that idea about in the the original spoiler discussion but there did not seem to be much demand for it. If there's a mini spoiler, I think the best way to go about is just to make the icon smaller, remove the quote and just say "For spoilers, click here". What do you think? Cheers! -- 01:34, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Mini Spoiler I gave the mini spoiler more thought. If a mini spoiler is created, the smaller spoiler icon implies a less important spoiler/or an inline spoiler. In the example you gave me, the spoiler just needs to be shorter. So instead, I implemented a |style=short option for every spoiler which you can see in action here. Hope that serves your purpose! Cheers! -- 20:54, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Guides Where would be the best place to post a guide possibly? I've written one and posted on my Info page, i've shown it to some of friends and they seem to think that it's decent. Apparently alot of people have trouble with the topic. Anyway just that question, also, if you can be bothered reading it, and telling me what i should improve on, it would be greatly appreciated. Thanks --Adam Sizzler (talk) 07:37, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Layout? Hi i would just like to ask how you added the forum section on the portal? also i would like to know how you made the slide like window that contains all of your sections. i hope im not being rude by asking this questions but i would really appreciate it. :) RozenSky (talk) 09:37, January 14, 2011 (UTC)